Noelle's Mechanic Love
by PizzaCatDavid
Summary: RATED 18! WARNING: CONTAINS VERY STRONG LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL THEMES/SCENES AND UPSETTING SCENES OF RAPE. Noelle hates her job and is unhappy then her car gets vandalised and fate takes her to a Mechanic woman, Susie, who she hasn't seen seen high school and still has feelings for her.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTES: Just a few notes before you read this.**

**1: My first Deltarune FanFiction but not my first Fic. I have done a few Undertale stories though.**

**2: I like to write in Script form. I just feel more comfortable that way.**

**3: The characters may be OTT (Over the Top) or OOC (Out of Character). That's what's great about Fanfiction.**

**4: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO TOBY FOX. Only the story is mine.**

**5: My stories tend to start with a T-Rating but normally end up being M-Rated. Though I'll try and keep it clean. (I probably won't…)**

**6: All my chapters have warnings. **

**That's it. I hope you enjoy the story…or not.**

**This chapter will contain mild swearing. Nothing bad, as such.**

**Chapter 1**

Noelle is a reindeer-like monster with short brown fur, a red nose, freckled cheeks, and prominent front teeth, as well as a pair of small antlers atop her head. She walks upright, and has long blonde hair tied in low bunches. She wears a red and green checkered sweater with a grey romper underneath.

Noelle is friendly and cheerful, but also very timid, and sometimes has trouble saying what she's thinking. She apologizes often, and stays quiet about her feelings, such as her possible crushes…or she used to.

Noelle finished school and went to College, passing exams and tests like a breeze…but no matter where she went she was teased. Even with a nice figure like hers, boys or girls teased her…sometimes this would be about her front teeth.

She had friends of course…unfortunately, people come and go and even her friends left her to do bigger and better things: Starting a new job, starting a family etc etc. Noelle had a dream job that'd she run her own skiing holiday franchise…but this never occurred and the dream just felt like an impossible one. Even her own mother, the mayor of Hometown, said she was living in a cloud…even with the right people and money, her mother wouldn't help her. Her mother wanted Noelle to be a future mayor, which Noelle refused to do…and so now, Noelle doesn't speak to her mother, even if she is hard to ignore when she's on television.

Noelle has more feelings towards her father, Rudy, who is currently in hospital with a rare, unknown disease…and it was her father that supported her whatever she wanted to do, but recently it became hard because of this situation but Noelle promised to visit her father whenever she could…mostly all the time.

Noelle worked in an office…a dull, dead end job, selling cleaning equipment to customers over the phone. She hated it…but, the money wasn't bad…it just wasn't challenging enough. It was even worse that her boss was Berdly. They were sort of friends back at school but Berdly always teased her, to the point of bullying. He was even worse as boss…making her do overtime, and ridiculous hours and making her a receptionist, even though that wasn't her job. Still, she would oblige and couldn't really stand up for herself…that was her life. Bored and had no one. No one to love.

Her only love, was her blue Mini Cooper, with red and green checkered pattern on the roof, which she had personalised. It was the only thing that kept her going, literally. A to B.

…

The day started the same, like it has since she started working at her dead end job…the sun would rise, the birds would twitter a beautiful melody…and Noelle would groan when her alarm went off. It was hard to ignore and eventually got up.

She reluctantly got into the shower, hoping it would perk her up a bit. The hot water, burning at first but simmering down to a comfortable temperature, pushing her face gently into the shower stream and soaking her hair and body, as the water flowed like a warm massage.

She'd get changed. A boring upper suit with skirt, with a boring black tie.

She'd look into the mirror and sigh.

She'd grab her keys and was ready to leave the house.

That was her routine. It was boring.

But things were about to change…

Noelle locked her door and turned around and gasped in horror to the sight in front of her. Noelle's car was vandalized, windows smashed, the body worked scratched, the side mirrors pulled off…but what was worse, was the graffiti left on her car. The words "Whore" and "Ugly" were painted on the side of her car in big crude, white writing…

**NOELLE:** No. NO!

Noelle ran to her car, looking at every dent, scratched and vandalisms all over it. She started to cry, looking around to see who could've done it…but whoever did it, were long gone. Some people walked by, pointing and laughing…repeating the words that were cruelly written on her car. She grew embarrassed, full of rage and sadness…

**NOELLE:** (_Looking up to the sky_) WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?

This shouting didn't seem to provide any answers, instead it started to make people gather round her. Some were even taking out their mobile phones, ready to take pictures or even start recording. Noelle huffed through her crying and quickly got into the car. Starting the ignition and quickly drive away.

She drove along the straight road and wiped her tears…she pulled out her phone from her bag and started to ring someone. Her crying gasps were nearly out of control…but calmed down as soon as she reached who she was calling. Catti answered.

**NOELLE:** (_Almost in tears again_) Catti…I…I'm going to be late for work, something's happened…

_**CATTI:**__ Oh no. Is everything alright?_

**NOELLE:** No! No, it's not! My car…

_**BERDLY:**__ (Background) Who's that?_

_**CATTI:**__ (Chatting to Berdly) It's Noelle, she says she's gonna be late!_

_**BERDLY:**__ Gimme that phone! (Rustling noises heard until Berdly had the phone to his ear) Noelle?_

**NOELLE:** Oh. Mr Berdly, I-

_**BERDLY:**__ Where are you? You said you was gonna do the early shift!_

*Oh no. I forgot…*

**NOELLE:** I'm so sorry, Mr Berdly, but my car got-

_**BERDLY:**__ I swear, if you're not here in the next 10 minutes, I'll make you a janitor…and I'LL SHIT WHERE YOU STAND FOR YOU TO CLEAN IT UP!_

**NOELLE:** But… but Mr Berdly!

_**BERDLY:**__ Just get here NOW!_

The phone slams and only the hung up tone tunes into Noelle's ears. She starts to panic puts the acceleration on, getting to work as fast as she could.

…

Noelle came through her work doors within 20 minutes. Her tears still streamed down her face and tried to wipe them as she went through the doors. It was bad enough her vandalised car was parked in the staff parking for everyone to see.

Her co-workers just stared at her, mumbling things about her. Noelle ignore her and went straight to her desk…but within seconds and little predictable, her boss shouts her name.

**BERDLY:** NOELLE? IN MY OFFICE! NOW!

**NOELLE**: (_Sighs sadly_) Yes, sir…

The walk was slow going to the office.

…

Berdly is a monster who resembles a large bird. He has bright blue feathers and a yellow beak, and wears framed glasses and a button-up shirt. He was a former classmate of Noelle's, who she hated…and now, he was a fat bird. The cliché, roofless boss. He was looking out the window, staring down at something. Noelle had walked in…her head bowed down a little.

**NOELLE:** You…y-you wanted to see me…?

**BERDLY:** (_Hesitant_) What…in the hell…is that thing, down there?

**NOELLE:** What…?

Berdly indicates with his finger for Noelle to come forward and look out the window.

**BERDLY:** That thing!

Noelle does so…and gasps at the sight of her car, it seemed to look worse than it did before. It was an eyesore.

**BERDLY:** Is that your car…?

**NOELLE:** (_Closes her eyes, pushing tears out_) Yes…

**BERDLY:** Whore! Gay! Are you trying to tell me something?

**NOELLE:** Sir, I-

**BERDLY:** (_Interrupts_) Is this a joke to you?

**NOELLE:** No…s-sir, I-

**BERDLY:** Is our company a joke to you? Do you find this funny? Are you trying to make a statement!

**NOELLE:** I tried to expla-

**BERDLY:** GET RID OF IT! GET IT OUT OF MY PARKING LOT! RIGHT NOW!

Noelle nods and quickly leaves…she runs past her co-workers, not making any contact. Berdly just watches her leave…he watches her bum very carefully and licks his lips, before slamming his door closed.

…

Noelle runs to her car and gets in it. She doesn't start the car but stares into space, before screaming in despair…hitting the wheel and letting all her frustrations out…but this was mostly crying. Her world was crumbling…she couldn't take much more of this. She didn't deserve all that's happened…but for some reason, it is.

Her next destination was to a car mechanic, not far from where she works, which was handy…but it was gonna cost a fortune. She sighs and starts the car up…

She was trying to remember the last time she was happy…and a little memory popped up, a memory from school.

_MEMORY_

Noelle was slowly walking up to someone…someone she had a crush on. It was a tall girl called Susie. Susie has the appearance of a tall, purple, vaguely reptilian monster with freckles at the sides of her face and yellow teeth. Susie has messy aubergine hair that hangs over her eyes, a long purple jacket, a white shirt with blue trims, a pair of torn jeans and a pair of black shoes. She was leaning against the school lockers, hissing at people that looked at her…

Noelle was holding something behind her, a small gift, which was wrapped. The tag on it said "To Susie x"

Noelle started to blush. Susie looked over at Noelle…and just shrugged.

**NOELLE:** Um…uh. S-Susie…?

Susie turns her head to look at Noelle, who was staring down at the floor but blushing wildly. Noelle wanted to say something else…but the words weren't coming out. She started to shake and sweat started to form. Susie raised an eyebrow…and at last the words came…if a little…forcibly.

**NOELLE:** (_Shouting and speaking quickly_) HISUSIEITHINKYOU'REREALLYHOTTHISISFORYOUBYE

Noelle shoves the gift into Susie's hand, who was a little taken back by this and Noelle runs off, till she turned a corner. She pressed herself against the wall, as if to hide and started panting and blushing…thinking what a right fool she made herself out to be. She heard some rustling, obviously, Susie opening the gift…there was silence. To this day, Noelle could remember what Susie said.

"Uh…thanks for the chalk. Appreciated, weirdo"

Noelle swooned at that point…at least Susie didn't dislike the gift. She knew Susie was famous for stealing chalk and eating it, so…what better way than to buy her multi-coloured chalk.

_But…the memory started to fade._

Noelle was back to reality…the present, and this just upset her more.

Sooner or later, she arrived at the Lancer's Car mechanics. She was now passed the point in caring how much it would cost to fix her car. She wanted it done now.

She pulled up…and straight away, a well-built, if a little heavy guy came walking out. Wearing dungarees, that was dirtied by oil and had a strange Club icon, same pattern from a deck of cards, embroiled into it…with the name Lancer's Car Mechanic around it.

**LANCER:** What's this, now? (_Looks at the car, as Noelle gets out_) "Whore"? "Gay"…?

**NOELLE:** Can you get rid of it?

**LANCER:** (_Eyes Noelle_) I dunno. You advertising?

**NOELLE:** (_Disgusted_) No! My car was vandalized! Why would I do that to my car?

**LANCER:** (_Shrugs_) I dunno. A statement, perhaps!

**NOELLE:** No! Not a statement! Like I said, WHY WOULD I DO THIS TO MY OWN CAR?

**LANCER:** Calm down, love. We'll get this fixed.

**NOELLE:** Oh. Oh thank you. Thank you! I'm sorry if I…(_Sighs_) I'm just having a…bad day.

**LANCER:** It's gonna take a while though. Won't be cheap!

**NOELLE:** (_Gulps_) How much…?

**LANCER:** Hmm. (_Smacks his lips_) Looks to be a couple of thou!

**NOELLE:** A…c-couple of thousand…?

**LANCER:** Yeah. Body work needs waxing, getting rid of the dents and filling in the scratches, the lot, you know. Unless we can, uh (_Eyes Noelle sexually_)…agree on a discount…of some sort. You and me…

Noelle was shocked and was about to have her say until a voice interrupted.

**VOICE:** For Christ sake, Lancer!

Noelle knew that voice…she recognized that voice straight away.

_No…it…it c-can't be…_

A tall woman walked out of the shop, in a dark boiler suit. Her purple hair tied back into a bow. The boiler suit posed out this perfect figure of a person. Noelle couldn't believe who she was seeing…

It was Susie and she was hotter than ever.

…

**NOTES: End of chapter. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be as I'm working on a OK KO story at the moment and will most likely finish that first. Shouldn't be long though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTES: I forgot to mention that Noelle is about 21 and Susie's roughly 22.**

**This chapter will contain mild swearing, not much.**

**Chapter 2**

Noelle had to blink a few times…but it was definitely her, the one girl she had a crush on while she was at high school. It was Susie, and she was hotter than ever. Susie came walking down the aisle, moving out of the way of the machinery. Noelle, in her mind, made Susie walk extremely slowly, a light beaming behind her, showing the side silhouette of her body, even with all in one body suit, covered in oil and black marks over her face. Noelle had to quickly get back to reality.

**SUSIE:** For Christ sake, Lancer!

**LANCER:** What?

**SUSIE:** Why do you always do that?

**LANCER:** Do what…?

**SUSIE:** Hit on a woman as soon as they come here. Man, no wonder we don't get much custom here. Go away and fix something!

**LANCER:** Sheesh. Whatever!

Lancer winks at Noelle but ignores him by looking away…but this didn't last for long as she adverted her eyes towards Susie.

**SUSIE: **Sorry about him!

**NOELLE:** (_Blushing_) Oh. Oh t-that's okay, I-

**SUSIE:** (_Looks at the car_) Damn. What happened here?

**NOELLE:** Oh, um…it got…well, it g-got…vandalised…

**SUSIE:** Yeah, I can see that. My God, they really did a number on this, didn't they?

**NOELLE:** Y-Yeah…

As Susie assess the car, he reads out loud what was written on it.

**SUSIE:** "Whore" and…"Gay", huh?

**NOELLE:** I'm…not, well, you know. (_Blushes_) I mean, I…I am…but not a…w-whore…

**SUSIE:** Not a whore, eh?

**NOELLE:** No, I'm certainly not!

**SUSIE:** Nothing wrong being a whore, you know.

**NOELLE:** I…(_Stays blushed_)…I…know, I guess, but I'm…n-not like that…

**SUSIE:** That's a shame. You'd make a good whore!

**NOELLE:** (_Dumbfounded_) Excuse me?!

**SUSIE:** I said, you'd make a good whore. You're not bad looking, you're kinda cute.

_Ooooooh my GOD! SHE CALLED ME CUTE! HOLY SHI-_

**NOELLE:** Well, I…uh, thank you, I…I guess but I don't wanna be a w-whore!

**SUSIE:** I'm…kidding. You know, joking.

**NOELLE:** You find that funny?

**SUSIE:** I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I offended you.

**NOELLE:** Well, y-you have…

**SUSIE:** I didn't mean nothing by it!

**NOELLE:** (_Changes the subject_) So, uh…my car…

**SUSIE:** (_Looks back at the car_) Yep.

**NOELLE:** Can you…can you fix it?

**SUSIE:** Yeah. (_Assess it more_) Yeah, I can. It'll need a new body though. However, I can sand the whole thing and then re paint it and wax it. Fill in the scratches. It'll be a tough job, but I'll get it done, no problem.

**NOELLE:** Oh, thank you. T-Thank you so much…

**SUSIE:** It'll cost though. A lot.

**NOELLE:** I…I don't care, I just want it…done.

**SUSIE:** And it will. Leave it with me.

**NOELLE:** Thank you.

**SUSIE:** Let's fill out some paper work, shall we?

**NOELLE: **Okay.

Susie directed Noelle into an office, it wasn't clean, with tools and paperwork all over the place but Noelle supposed to all these mechanics, it's cleaner than they could get it. Noelle sat down at a desk while Susie was going through the metal file cabinet, flipping through some papers…until she pulled one out. She pulled a chair and sat in it, she was way bigger than the chair and somehow the desk but looking at her attitude, she probably didn't care. Susie was just turning a few pages and it was only now that Noelle noticed Susie's hair covering her eyes, pretty much the same style she had in High School. It suited her very well.

**SUSIE:** Okay. (_Mumbles to herself_) Body work, paint work. Hmm. Yep. (_Susie fills in the form_) Okay, if you can write your name and address and then sign at the bottom, I can get started right away.

**NOELLE:** (_Smiles_) Okay.

Noelle, for some reason, starts shaking as she's filling in the gaps on the form. Susie notices this and found this rather sweet, even she never thought about things like that before. But there was something about this girl in front of her…and she couldn't put her finger on it. Even though the job on her car was expensive and at the end of the day, it had to be sorted, Noelle eventually filled in the form and signed it and gave it back to Susie, who straight away read what the reindeer wrote, making sure everything was correct.

**SUSIE:** Noelle Holiday…that's a nice name.

**NOELLE:** (_Blushing again_) Oh, uh…t-thank you…

**SUSIE:** Though… that name does seem familiar…

**NOELLE:** It…it should be.

**SUSIE:** Should it?

**NOELLE:** Yes…

**SUSIE:** (_Now curious_) Remind me.

**NOELLE:** Uh…um. (_Gulps_) We…we uh, were in the same class together at high school.

**SUSIE:** We were…?

**NOELLE:** Y-Yeah. Miss Alphys's class, the silence class.

Susie stared blankly at Noelle and then snorted a laugh.

**SUSIE:** Oh yeah! Oh my God, yes! Noelle! Noelle Holiday, the shy little reindeer at the front of the class?

**NOELLE:** (_Smiles weakly_) Yes, that's right.

**SUSIE:** Oh man, I remember now. You was the smart one. Top of the class.

**NOELLE: **Uh…yeah.

**SUSIE:** Wow! How about that? What are the odds we'd be meeting up again like this?! Jesus, what a coincidence!

**NOELLE:** It…sure is.

**SUSIE:** Amazing. How are you? How are things?

**NOELLE:** (_Smile goes_) Uh, well…(_Turns and looks at the car through the office window_) Um…

**SUSIE:** (_Realises_) Oh. Yeah…right. Ahem, forgot I asked.

**NOELLE:** That's all right.

**SUSIE:** What are you doing now? Man, with the links you've got with your dad and mom, you must be raking it in!

**NOELLE:** (_Looks at the floor_) Not exactly. I wanted to open my own ski resort but…things…haven't gone my way. My mom doesn't help and my dad's in hospital.

**SUSIE:** Oh, I'm sorry. Wait, still in hospital?

**NOELLE:** Yeah. He has a rare disease.

**SUSIE:** Wow…

**NOELLE:** Anyway….I'm stuck in an office doing accounting and…s-stuff.

**SUSIE:** I can tell from that tone that you hate it.

**NOELLE:** I do. I do hate it…

The conversation was getting a little dull for Susie's liking so she changed the subject.

**SUSIE:** Hey, do you remember you had that crush on me?

**NOELLE:** (_Shocked and blushes_) W-WHAT?

**SUSIE:** Yeah, you spoke so fast I could barely understand you.

Noelle thought back to that moment when she spoke so fast.

_HISUSIEITHINKYOU'REREALLYHOTTHISISFORYOUBYE!_

_Noelle shoves the gift into Susie's hand, who was taken back by this and Noelle runs off._

The memory quickly fades.

**SUSIE:** I didn't thank you for that gift. Those crayons you got me.

**NOELLE:** (_A line of blush spreads over Noelle's nose_) Oh, you're w-welcome.

**SUSIE:** So. (_Leans forward_) Do you still have a crush on me?

Noelle couldn't believe what she heard and was asked, she went bright red.

**NOELLE:** E-E-Excuse m-me…?

**SUSIE:** Do you still have a crush on me?

**NOELLE:** Oh…o-oh, I…uh…

**SUSIE: **I'm kidding. You need to chill. Like me.

**NOELLE:** Uh, um!

**SUSIE:** I'll tell you what, I'll knock off the price by half, how about that?

**NOELLE:** (_Taken back_) I…r-really…?

**SUSIE:** Yeah, of course. It's not every day you see a former class mate. I'm happy to do that for ya.

**NOELLE:** Oh my God! S-Susie, that's…that's amazing.

**SUSIE:** Not a problem. Hey, how about a picture. Me and you?

**NOELLE:** Um. Sure…

Susie stands up, as does Noelle. Susie goes over to Noelle and puts her arm around her, readying her phone to take a picture. Noelle kept blushing and noticed how nice and gently Noelle was, with her arm around her, pulling her in close. Susie had to bend down a little.

**SUSIE:** Smile!

Noelle does, her front teeth showing a cute smile and Susie takes the picture. The phoned make a clicking sound and the picture was taken. Susie moved away from Noelle…but Noelle wanted Susie to hold her a bit longer…but she didn't want to act out all weird like she already has.

**SUSIE:** Give me your number, I'll send it to you. (_Clicks her fingers_) Ah, it's on the form right?

**NOELLE:** Y-Yeah.

**SUSIE:** Great, I'll get it from that and I'll send you the picture, along with my number. You okay with that?

_Oh hell, YES!_

**NOELLE:** Yeah, that's fine.

**SUSIE:** Great. I better get started on your car.

**NOELLE:** I…I better head back to work.

**SUSIE:** I should have the car ready within the week. I'll let you.

**NOELLE:** Thank you.

With that, Susie showed Noelle the way out, it wasn't hard, since the main entrance or exit was a huge garage door.

_This is it. Ask her. Ask her now!_

Noelle was about to leave but slowly stopped in her tracks.

**NOELLE:** Um, Susie…?

**SUSIE:** Yeah?

**NOELLE:** Uh…

_For God sake, pull it together and ASK HER! THIS IS YOUR CHANCE! DAMN IT, JUST ASK HER!_

**NOELLE:** Are you…a-are you…d-doing anything tonight…?

**SUSIE:** Tonight?

**NOELLE:** Yeah, you know…uh…are you busy…or…?

**SUSIE:** Are you asking me out?

**NOELLE:** Uh, No, no…

_YES, YES!_

**NOELLE:** Well, uh, actually…yes, not a…d-date as such, just a…um, j-just a-

**SUSIE:** Proper catch up?

**NOELLE:** Yes. A catch up.

**SUSIE:** I am doing something tonight…

**NOELLE:** (_Ears drooped sadly_) Oh…

**SUSIE:** I'm spending it with you. (_Noelle looks up and smiles_) Yeah. We can catch up.

**NOELLE:** That's…t-that's great! Yeah. Wonderful! Where did you wanna…?

**SUSIE:** I'll make the arrangements. Since you don't have a car, I can pick you up at your house. I've got your address on the form. If that's okay with you?

_Ooooh GOD, YES!_

**NOELLE:** Yes! That'll be great!

**SUSIE:** Cool. See you at…eight?

**NOELLE:** Eight. Right. I'll be there! Uh, ready…I mean.

**SUSIE:** (_Chuckles_) See you then.

Susie turns around, ready to get back to work. Noelle starts shaking again, but this time excitedly.

**NOELLE:** Bye!

Susie back hand waves, before disappearing behind all the machinery around her. Noelle's heart starts to flutter.

_A date? With Susie. I can't believe it._

For the first time in a while, Noelle had something to look forward to. The thought of going back to work, seemed worth it to make the day go quicker. Noelle left the garage smiling wildly.

…

**NOTES: End of chapter. Now I've finished with my OK KO story, I can concentrate on this. I'm not sure when I'll upload a new chapter since it's the Xmas period but it shouldn't be long.**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTES: This chapter will contain mild swearing and mild sexual references. Borderline T-Rating to M-Rating but I think it's harmless.**

**Chapter 3**

Hospital.

A male, older reindeer was lying on a hospital bed. He was attached to a heart monitor and a drip. He had a remote controller in his hand and was flipping the channels on the television that was attached to the wall, almost in the corner. The man's name was Rudolph Holiday, the father of Noelle. Most of his friends called him Rudy for short. His appearance was that he had a narrow face, dark hair and wears a thin moustache and a goatee…he also has a deep voice. The only thing he's wearing and the only attire available to him is a hospital gown. Rudolph was in hospital with a rare disease and that the doctors can't figure out what it is or what's wrong with him, other than a simple symptom that he barely eats and bleeds whenever he goes to the toilet, the strange thing is…it doesn't hurt him.

He was still flipping through the channels and couldn't find anything good to watch.

**RUDOLPH:** Nothing! Nothing good on at all. Not even sports. (_There was a light knock on the door_) Come in.

The door opened and Noelle popped her head in.

**NOELLE:** Are you awake, daddy?

**RUDOLPH:** Nope. Still asleep. (_He chuckles_) What you're looking at is an out of body experience version of me.

Noelle giggled. She loved it when her father was in good spirts, especially since he's been stuck in this hospital, what feels like a lifetime. Noelle walked over to his bedside and put a bag on his desk.

**NOELLE:** I got you a few things.

**RUDOLPH:** You didn't have to do that, sweetheart.

**NOELLE:** It's…not much, just a few grapes…and a nutrition drink.

**RUDOLPH:** Ah, the ol' cliché hospital gift. Thanks, sweetie. I'm sure I'll make an effort to eat them at some point.

**NOELLE:** How are you feeling?

**RUDOLPH:** I'm fine. I feel fine. Pooped a little bit of blood earlier…but I guess you didn't want to know that, did you?

**NOELLE:** No, not really…

**RUDOLPH:** (_Smiles_) Well then, how are you…?

**NOELLE:** Um. (_Grins_) Yeah, I'm okay. I guess…

**RUDOLPH:** You do look a little perky.

**NOELLE:** I do…?

**RUDOLPH:** Yeah, you do. Something good happen?

**NOELLE:** You…c-could say that!

**RUDOLPH:** Well, go on then. (_Sits up a bit more_) Spill the beans. Wait, let me guess…(_Thinks for a second_)…did you chuck your job in?

**NOELLE:** No.

**RUDOLPH:** Ah, I know. You punched that idiot Berdly in the face, didn't you?

**NOELLE:** (_Laughs a little_) No…

**RUDOLPH:** Oh. That's a shame. God, I hate him…I'd chuck him out the window if I see him. The Nerdly shit!

**NOELLE:** It's…definitely got nothing to do with the boss.

**RUDOLPH:** Hmm. (_Looks at Noelle carefully, trying to get some sort of hint_) Is it…love? (_Noelle blushes furiously_) It is, isn't it? You've found someone.

**NOELLE:** Yeah…m-maybe.

**RUDOLPH:** Aww, that's great, honey. So…who is she…?

**NOELLE:** (_Blushes_) Well, it's…um, it's an old school….friend…

**RUDOLPH:** Oh yeah…?

**NOELLE:** Yeah. Uh…do…you remember the time I had a crush on someone…?

**RUDOLPH:** I think so. Purple girl or something.

**NOELLE:** Yes! That's it. Susie.

**RUDOLPH:** Susie, of course. Yes, I remember. You always went on about her, saying how strong she is and…how cool she was.

**NOELLE:** Well, I…I met her at Lancer's garage. To have my car fixed and…she was there and we got t-talking and the next minute we're…we're…(_Really excited_) WE'RE GOING ON A DATE!

**RUDOLPH:** (_Chuckles_) Oh, I'm not deaf, honey!

**NOELLE:** Oh, sorry! I'm just…eeeee, I'm so excited!

**RUDOLPH:** That's great, sweetheart! Oh, I'm so happy for you!

**NOELLE:** Oh. (_Realizes_) I…I won't be able to play video games with you as I need to get back home and change and-

**RUDOLPH:** (_Smiles_) Go on, get outta here! Get ready for your date!

**NOELLE:** You don't mind, do you, daddy?

**RUDOLPH:** No, of course not! Don't worry about your old man, get out there and have fun. You deserve it! You can tell me all about it when I next see you.

**NOELLE:** Oh daddy, thank you!

Noelle hugs her father with a loving embrace, he hugs back, trying not to tangle his wires. Noelle kisses her father on the forehead and says her goodbyes, she reluctantly leaves the room, feeling a little bad about leaving her father but he kept on insisting that she should go. Noelle eventually leaves with a huge smile on her face and Rudolph gets back to his channel surfing.

**RUDOLPH:** Have fun, sweetheart…

…

It had certainly been a busy day for Noelle so far. First her car getting wreck, then meeting her high school crush and actually getting her number and going on date with her…then back at work for the rest of her shift, then getting shouted at by Berdly…leaving work to see her father briefly and now she's just getting ready for her date.

Her bed was covered in all sort of clothes…Noelle really wanted to make an effort on her first date with Susie but also didn't want to be over the top about it. After countless of dress changing, mis-matched clothes and practically trying on everything she had…she decided to wear a red dress. The thin red straps over her shoulders and the length of the dress down to her feet, with her bust pushed up a little, it really shaped out her hour-glass body, with a thick black belt across her waist. She quickly put her black high heel shoes on. Even though this date was important to Noelle, she never, ever put lip stick, as she feels it makes her looks silly but she did put some eye-liner on, making her eyes stand out a bit more…and she let her blonde hair loose to her shoulders…she was about to finish, until there was a knock on the door. Noelle quickly looked at her watch, it was 8pm.

**NOELLE:** I'm-I'm coming!

Noelle quickly grabbed her black purse and walked to her front door. She opened it to reveal Susie in front of her. Susie was just wearing basic clothes…a buttoned, short sleeved white shirt and some jeans, which were clean. Noelle gasped at the sight of her, no matter what Susie wore, she was proper fit…and this made Noelle tingle a little, a feeling she had no control of…

Susie was gobsmacked at the sight of Noelle, puffing her cheeks and then blowing, while nodding and looking at Noelle head to toe, toe to head.

**SUSIE:** Wow…Noelle. You look…you look great!

**NOELLE:** I…I do?

**SUSIE:** Yeah, I'll say! Man, look beautiful!

_OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD! She called me beautiful! I can't believe this!_

**NOELLE:** Thank you (_Starts blushing_)

Susie licks her lips with her tongue, loving the dress that Noelle was wearing…and of course, Noelle watched Susie's tongue like she was hypnotized.

_Oh God, I want that inside me!_

**SUSIE:** Yeah, you look good. But…you're a little…overdressed.

**NOELLE:** What…?

**SUSIE:** I mean, you look great, you really do…but, where we're going, you didn't need to make so much of an effort.

**NOELLE:** (_Blushes_) I…I…didn't…?

**SUSIE:** (_Shrugs_) Not really…

**NOELLE:** Uh, w-what are we doing…?

**SUSIE:** Just something simple, you know. A movie and then a bite to eat at a drive thru and…see where the night takes us.

**NOELLE:** (_Embarrassed_) Oh God…(_Head in her hands_) I feel so stupid!

**SUSIE:** Hey, it's cool! It's cool! Don't worry too much! You look great! Honestly. Don't worry about it.

**NOELLE:** Uh, m-maybe I should go and get changed…

**SUSIE:** The movie's gonna start soon. Look, don't worry. I like it.

**NOELLE:** You do…?

**SUSIE: **Yeah, I do. You're beautiful.

**NOELLE:** (_Almost swooning_) Ooh…~

**SUSIE:** We better make a move.

**NOELLE:** (_Closing her door_) What are we watching?

**SUSIE:** Blood Sucker VI

**NOELLE:** Oh. I…I don't think I've seen the…first five…

**SUSIE:** Don't worry about that. I'll give you a catch up.

Susie presents Noelle her car, it was an almost rusted Plymouth Fury but the décor inside looked new. Noelle could tell that Susie was working on it and it didn't look to bad, just needed a lick of paint but Susie was so cool about it that she didn't care what anybody thought…and that was one of the first things that made Noelle attracted to her. Noelle thought she was gonna break the door handle, as it looked weak but as she pulled it, she was surprised how resilient it was.

Susie and Noelle got in the car and Noelle noticed how nice it smelt, probably from the overpowering car freshener. Susie started up the car and they drove off.

…

It was roughly four hours later.

The couple had return from the movies, had a bite to eat and have now returned back to Noelle's house. Susie turned the car engine off. There was a strange silence in that car.

**NOELLE:** Susie, I had a wonderful time.

**SUSIE:** Yeah?

**NOELLE:** Yeah, I did. That movie was…interesting…

**SUSIE:** A bit gory, for ya?

**NOELLE:** Well…yes, just a little.

**SUSIE:** I know it wasn't your kind of movie…but I'm glad you watched it with me.

**NOELLE:** (_Blushing_) Hiding under your arm, you mean?

**SUSIE:** Doesn't matter. It was just nice you being there…with me.

**NOELLE:** And I like…b-being with you, Susie.

They both smiled at each other.

_Ask her to come in, ask her to come in!_

**NOELLE:** So…um, Susie…I was…wondering if you, uh…w-wanted to come in, y-you know, have a…h-have a cup of tea or coffee or soft drink or…beer…with m-me? (_Doesn't give time for Susie to answer_) You don't have to, I mean…you do w-what you gotta do, you know…

**SUSIE:** I'm sorry, Noelle. I am swamped at work. I am tired.

**NOELLE:** Oh…

_DAMN IT!_

**SUSIE:** But…I really like you. And I can't believe I'm saying this…(_Sighs_) I really fancy you.

**NOELLE:** Huh?

**SUSIE:** Like, a lot! (_They both blush in unison_) So, how about this? I'm free Wednesday, why don't we hang out together for the whole day? Whadda' say?

**NOELLE:** Oh. Oh my God, I'm actually free on Wednesday. That's my day off to.

**SUSIE:** Sooooooo, that's a yes then?

**NOELLE:** Yes, yes I would love that! A whole day with you, oh my God.

**SUSIE:** Then it's settled. I'll come to you about…what, 9ish, in the morning?

**NOELLE:** Anytime, Susie. Any time's good for me.

**SUSIE:** Perfect. I'll see you then.

**NOELLE:** Yes. Uh, see you so-Mmmffff?

Noelle was interrupted by Susie, as Susie landed her lips onto Noelle's lips. The purple lizard opened her mouth, gently teasing her tongue to be let in by Noelle. Noelle was taken back by this…but she soon relaxed and opened her mouth. Their tongues gently wrestled as they swapped each other's saliva. They both felt the rush of electricity course through their bodies. Noelle's heart fluttered and leaned forward to make it easier for Susie to dominate her mouth…Susie gently touched Noelle's face. The kiss becoming wet…they both broke the kiss wanting a breather. Noelle was panting more, a huge blush of red across her face.

**NOELLE:** A-Are…are you sure you don't want to come in.

**SUSIE:** (_Softy_) I think I will…

**NOELLE:** (_Nods vigorously in excitement and disbelief_) Okay. Okay. Cool.

Noelle gets out of the car, as does Susie. They seemed to power walk to the front door and Noelle goes through her keys like a jingling mess, she starts to shake as she unlocks the door, finally putting the key in the hole.

Noelle she indicates Susie to come in side…and within seconds, they grab each other, kissing passionately…and touching lovingly, as they took each other's clothes off and-

_Noelle…?_

_Noelle…?_

_Noelle…?_

_NOELLE?_

_HEY, NOELLE?!_

**NOELLE:** Huh?

**SUSIE:** You okay?

Noelle looked around and saw she was back in the car…she had been daydreaming. She blinked a couple of times and felt really silly and blushed.

**SUSIE:** You seemed to have zoned out a little there, after the kiss…are you okay?

**NOELLE:** Oh, I'm fine. I'm fine. (_She gets out of the car_)

**SUSIE:** So, I'll see you Wednesday then, yeah?

**NOELLE:** Oh, definitely. Yes! I really can't wait.

**SUSIE:** Me neither. (_Starts up the car_) Hey, Noelle?

**NOELLE:** (_Turns around_) Yes.

**SUSIE:** You're a pretty good kisser!

Noelle didn't get time to respond as Susie sped off…leaving Noelle dumbfounded and smiling wildly. Noelle goes through her keys like a jingling mess, she starts to shake as she unlocks the door, finally putting the key in the hole.

She opens the door, walks in her house and closes it, leaning on the door…she felt something near her groin, that tingly feeling again. She lifted her dress to access it, using her hand to feel…and then she gasped, when she knew what had happened, or at least what she had done.

**NOELLE: **Oh my God. (_A nervous laugh and bites her lip_) I'm…s-soaking…

…

**NOTES: End of chapter. Next one will be up in the New Year.**


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTES: Sorry this has taken a while. But I'm back to updating this regularly. This story is now M-Rated.**

**WARNING: This chapter will contain some swearing and Sexual themes/scenes**

**Chapter 4**

TUESDAY.

For the first time in a while, Noelle managed to get a goodnight's sleep. The small date she had with Susie was the best day in a long time. It felt like a light had shone through the dark clouds in her life. She sat on the bed with a smile on her face and then slowly got in the shower to wash herself.

In the shower, as she started washing her hair with shampoo, she imagined that Susie was in there with her, this though didn't take long, since Susie's been on her mind since the date finished. As the residue soap dripped down her body, she thought of Susie rubbing the soap off her gently...these thoughts were turning Noelle on and while she was getting clean, she figured it wouldn't be a bad thing being dirty...

Noelle touched herself as she thought of Susie doing naughty things to her in the shower. The thought was so immense, that it didn't take long to squirt an early ejaculation. Noelle moaned as she squirted, her legs started to shake and leaned on the wall for support...the warm shower eventually washing away her squirted cum.

Later.

Noelle got changed for work after having fun with herself in the shower. This was probably the only downer to the day, knowing she'd have to get through this work shift in order to see Susie the next day. But she had to think positive, if she got through this chore of a day then it'd be like some kind of reward for the next day, a reward spending the whole day with Susie. That in itself seemed worth it. She looked at herself in the mirror and still kept that same smile she woke up to. Noelle felt very motivated today.

**NOELLE: **Nothing's going to get you down today. Not even Berdly. Just smile and nod and you'll get through this day.

Noelle straighten her dress and sighed, ready for the day to bring out it's worse...and no way will it get her down. She almost forgot she didn't have a car but that's okay because there was a bus stop a few doors down away from her and the next bus was going to arrive in the next ten minutes. Sure, the journey will take longer, but she'd still be at work in time. Noelle then grabbed her bag and left the house, humming a happy tune.

...

Roughly an hour later.

Noelle was at her computer and was speeding through her work, typing so fast that she could've burned through the keyboard. Noelle figured it was best to get on with her work load and have everything done as she didn't want any excuses to have Berdly come up to her for what ever reason...so far so good. Time did go quicker if she was busy, and she tried avoiding looking at the office clock as much as she could.

Just then her phone went off but it was only on vibrate. Noelle quickly checked her phone and her stomach cramped softy, like having butterflies in her stomach...as it was a text message from Susie. Noelle early clicked on the message and read it.

_"Can't wait to spend time with you tomorrow xxx"_

Noelle blushed. It did seem weird that Susie would text first, considering it seemed out of character to do so, but she was totally different from high school. Instead of being this tall, quiet bully, she was...well, still tall but talkative, confident and friendly. Noelle was eager to text back...and started typing.

_"OMG me too xxx I'm so excited xxxix"_

Sent.

Noelle started to blush embarrassingly when she re-read her message...she normally didn't bother proofreading as she hardly texts anyone...but she couldn't believe she started with "OMG" it just sounded stupid and weirdly desperate. Her phone pinged a notification sound, meaning that Susie had received it. Noelle was about to reply with "Sorry for the OMG"...but then she noticed the three little dots, at the bottom of the message page, rippling like a wave, indicating that Susie was in the middle of replying... Noelle's heart started to beat faster.

**NOELLE: **(_Whispering to herself_) It's just a text message, Noelle. Calm yourself.

Susie replied with "Lol" and about four laughing emojis next to it. Noelle then chuckled...why did she have to worry? Susie must know how excited Noelle is about this. Then the rippling dots appeared again...and Susie had sent this:

_"I can't wait to eat you out xxxx"_

Noelle's heart almost skipped a beat and dropping her phone simultaneously...she couldn't believe what she was ready. Noelle's groin was started to bloom. Then Susie sent a quick text again.

_"Sorry I mean, take you out, not EAT you out lol fml lmfao xxx"_

Noelle still kept her blush across her face. Even with the correction that Susie sent, Noelle had some dirty thoughts. Noelle wanted to reply with something witty...but she wasn't really good at that. Her thumbs started tapping on the letters...replying to Susie...probably to swooned to realize what she was typing.

_"You can still eat me out...if you want lol lol xxx"_ writing as a joke but impulsively pressed reply.

Sent.

**NOELLE: **SHIT!

The whole office heard her and all their heads turned to look at her and paused what they were doing. Noelle just shrugged, even with her face bright red. She tried to confide with the group of the office.

**NOELLE: **I...uh...just stubbed my...uh...t-toe...

The whole office just laughed or scoffed at her but carried on what they were doing. Noelle started sweating, if only from her forehead. The embarrassed reindear started typing, saying that it was just a naughty joke but Susie was already typing back... Noelle figured she'd just let the purple lizard finish what her reply would be. The message came through and Noelle blushed even more so than she already was.

_"Looks like a win-win x two meals in one day x but I'm looking forward in tasting you xxxx"_

Noelle swooned even more and her groin area bloomed even more, to the point where she thought she caught feel her panties starting to get wet...even with a pad on. Noelle was quickly replying. She could text Susie all day but figured it'd be best to get on with her work. Noelle decided to simplify the return message.

_"I'm looking forward to it xxxx see you tomorrow xxxx"_

Sent.

And within seconds, Susie replied. _"See you tomorrow, main course xxxx"_

Noelle smiled but had to control her excitement, which wasn't easy but used this positive attitude to get on with her work.

8 hours later.

Noelle had down all her paper work, made the phone calls she had to do and finished updating the figures on her computer. It was nearly home time and the rest of the staff were putting their coats on and leaving the building. Noelle had prepacked her bag ready to leave...

Just then Berdly came out of his office...he was ready to go home, wearing his coat and carrying his briefcase. Noelle acknowledged this but didn't make eye contact...but Berdly was getting closer to her...she could hear his heavy-handed boots banging against the thin gray carpet. Noelle had just finished her update on the computer, saved, sent it through an email and switched the computer off.

**BERDLY: **Noelle. A quick word.

_Damn it..._

**NOELLE: **Yes?

**BERDLY: **Yes, sir!

**NOELLE: **Uh. Yes sir...?

**BERDLY: **I need you to come in tomorrow.

Noelle processed this through her mind...it felt like the weights were pulling her down.

**NOELLE: **Tomorrow...?

**BERDLY: **Yes, that's what I said! Are you deaf?

**NOELLE: **Uh. No...no, it's just...it's my day off a-and I have plans and-

**BERDLY: **(_Interrupts_) Cancel them! You're coming in tomorrow! (_Noelle stutters_) Problem?

**NOELLE: **But...s-sir it's my day off-

**BERDLY: **I don't care! I don't care it's your day off, you're coming in to make up for lost time.

**NOELLE: **Lost...time...?

**BERDLY: **Yes. Lost time. When you had to take your hunk of shit out of my carpark. You lost precious time dealing with that and thanks to you, we lost potential profits.

**NOELLE: **But...b-but that's not my fault-

**BERDLY: **Are you arguing with me?

**NOELLE: **N-No... I just-

**BERDLY: **Then shut up! You will come in tomorrow and that's final! Do you understand? (_Noelle looks down at the floor_) DO YOU UNDERSTAND?

**NOELLE: **Yes...

**BERDLY: **YES, SIR!

**NOELLE: **Yes, sir...

**BERDLY: **God, you're useless! (_Walks away_) Be in at normal time! And if you're not in, you're fired!

With that Berdly had left the room...leaving Noelle on her own in the office, since people quickly left as their boss was talking to the reindeer while they had the chance. An empty office and Noelle felt alone once again...she sadly slumped into her chair. The first thing on her mind was how to tell Susie that things had changed. The only bright side is they could meet after Noelle finishes...but it wasn't the same as spending a whole day together. Noelle looked at her phone and was figuring out what to say...it was better to be honest...but for now, she put her phone in bag and walked out of her prison...and get home first before giving Susie the bad news.

...

As soon as Noelle got home, she chucked her bag on the floor and crashed onto her bed, upset and frustrated. as her face dived into the pillow.

**NOELLE: **It's not fair!

As if on cue, her phone starts to vibrate. Noelle scrambles off the bed and grabs her bag, pulling her phone out. It was a text message from Susie.

_"Hey x how was work?" _

Noelle sighed, but she had to tell Susie that tomorrow wasn't going to happen...or at least not all day. Noelle started typing her reply.

_"My boss said I've got to come in tomorrow for lost time on my car. It's not fair. I was really looking forward to seeing you again. I hate my boss! But if you can wait till the evening I can meet you after work. I'm really sorry x"_

Sent.

For some reason, this felt like the longest time ever that Susie replied. Noelle got paranoid that this change of plan had ruined everything. It had been a few minutes until Noelle's phone started to ring, almost startling her. It was Susie ringing. Noelle took a deep breathed and swiped her phone to answer.

**NOELLE: **Hi Susie...

_**SUSIE: **__Hey. Do you want me to kick your boss's ass?_

**NOELLE: **(_Slight chuckle_) No. But... I'm really sorry...

_**SUSIE: **__Hey, don't be. These things happen. If you want, I could meet you at your work place when you finish...?_

**NOELLE: **Yeah, I'd love that.

_**SUSIE: **__We could just... I dunno, go back to your place and watch a movie or something, get a takeout and who knows where the night might lead._

**NOELLE: **That sounds nice.

_**SUSIE: **__Yeah. Let's hope it leads to something naughty..._

**NOELLE: **(_Moves the hone away, whispers to herself_) Oh God, I want her now! (_Blushing and giggles. Back on the phone_) Oh. I-I'm sure it w-will...

_**SUSIE: **__There you go. Chin up, it'll be alright. Sure, we have to wait slightly longer to see each other but when you think about it, it'll go quick._

**NOELLE: **Uh. Um. Y-You know...you could, you know, come round n-now...if you'd like...

_**SUSIE: **__(Chuckles) As great as that sounds, I've really got to finish up your car. I'm nearly done. But don't worry, we'll have some fun tomorrow. I promise._

**NOELLE: **I'm looking forward to it.

_**SUSIE: **__Same here. And listen, Noelle...don't let your boss get to you. Don't let him control your life. Okay._

**NOELLE: **Oh...o-okay.

_**SUSIE: **__I mean it. Anyway, see you tomorrow, hot stuff._

**NOELLE: **(_Blushes brightly_) Oh uh, b-bye...(_Susie hangs up_)...my beautiful lizard.

Noelle puts her phone down. The feeling in her groin area was building up again. Noelle was quickly thinking dirty. She then laid down on her bed...she then swiped through her pictures and had a picture of Susie that was taken at the garage, that Susie sent to her. Noelle then gently touches her wet panties and presses against her walls, sliding her finger up to the clitoris. Noelle starts to moan. As she looks at the picture of Susie...pretending it was the purple lizard touching her. After soaking her panties, she slides her fingers under the panties and gasps at how wet she truly was, rubbing the clit and gently sticking her finger in her pussy...she turned her hand so it was her thumb rubbing the clit and stuck two fingers in her pussy, shaping her hand to be like a gun. Her walls were soaking wet as she thought of Susie licking her out...she then started rubbing herself vigorously...until she could feel some pressure building up in her, she bit her lip as she focused on the picture...she pulled her jerking fingers out of her pussy and slid them up to her clit, pressing down hard and then within a few more circle rotations, the pressure in her pussy built up and squirted out into pleasure... Noelle screamed out Susie's name, as her misted cum squirted over her duvet, as she rubbed her clit quickly, making her squirt more cum...her body when into a relaxing spasm...and panted hard. She moaned...as juices dripped out of her...

She looked at the picture again and smiled...slowly getting her breath back.

**NOELLE: **I... I can't wait to see you again~

...

**NOTES: End of chapter. Like I said, I'll be updating this more and even though I might be juggling other stories, I promise to make this my main priority.**


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: This chapter will contain strong language and sexual themes**

**Chapter 5**

Wednesday, the next morning.

Noelle had a good sleep, though that was thanks to masturbating. She opened her eyes and just stared at the ceiling...knowing she had to go into work, instead of spending time with Susie. The only bright side is that she'll see Susie when she finishes her shift...but still, the chore of going in got to her slightly. And all because of some idiot that vandalized her car and was sent home by her boss because it was an eye sore in the car park. It really did seem unfair… especially when this was supposed to be her day off.

Noelle sighed and managed to force herself out of bed. She had a quick shower, got changed, packed her bag and left for work… giving her time to catch the bus.

As she walked down to the bus stop, she thought to herself.

_It's okay, Noelle. Just get this shift out of the way and you'll see Susie. Let's try and stay positive. _

She ran this thought through her mind over and over again. It was only a nine hour shift but still, the day could drag… unless she was kept busy then maybe the time would go quicker. Problem is, she did most of her work yesterday. Still, there was always something to do.

…

Noelle arrived at the office on time as usual and went to her cubicle, with only Kitty actually acknowledging her presence when she walked in… everyone else were either busy or chose to ignore her. Noelle was used to that by now… but it still didn't make the shift easier.

Noelle turned her computer on and waited for the desktop to load and appear. Noelle undid her coat, making herself comfortable… just then, someone was standing behind her… she didn't seem to notice.

**BERDLY:** Surprised you turned up.

This startled Noelle, who yelped a little squeak. She quickly pulled herself together, since it was her boss, staring down at her with his disappointing eyes.

**NOELLE:** Oh. Sir… Mr Berdly…

**BERDLY:** I was just saying, I'm surprised you turned up today. (_Sighs_) Shame. I could do with an excuse to sack you.

**NOELLE:** (_Saddened by what he said_) Oh. Uh… w-well, you did say to come in…

**BERDLY:** Yes, I did, didn't I? And here you are.

Noelle wasn't really sure how to respond to that, so she just nodded and averted her eyes away from him. Slightly turning her head back to her computer.

**NOELLE:** Did… did you need something, sir…?

**BERDLY:** (_Smiles_) Oh I never thought you'd ask. I want a cup of coffee and I want one now. Like right now.

**NOELLE:** You want me to make you one?

**BERDLY:** No. Not that horrible stuff in the staff room. I want you to go to Starbucks and get me one. And once you come back, I want it on my desk. Is that clear?

Noelle realized that the nearest Starbucks was about twenty minutes away by foot…less than five minutes by car.

**NOELLE:** But… sir, I…I still haven't got my car back…

**BERDLY:** Then, walk! You've got legs, haven't you? So come on then! (_Claps his hands_) Chop, chop!

**NOELLE:** Yes, sir…

**BERDLY:** And you're paying.

**NOELLE:** (_Sighs sadly_) Yes… sir…

Noelle puts back on her coat as Berdly was walks away to his office… the only room that was nice in the whole building. Berdly turns around.

**BERDLY:** Oh and Noelle. (_Noelle looks back_) It better be piping hot when you get back!

Noelle predicted straight away, that wasn't going to happen… but the only positive out of this was that she wouldn't be stuck in the office for under an hour… and fresh air may do her some good.

…

Within an hour later.

Noelle did what was asked of her and got her arsehole of a boss his stupid coffee. Noelle did walk back as quickly as she could… and even with the lid on it, she didn't want to spill any. She just opened the main doors to the office and straight away Catti spoke to her, nervously.

**CATTI:** Noelle, he's waiting…

Noelle nodded and headed straight to his room. She knocked on the door… and though she didn't hear a reply, she helped herself in. As she walked in, his back was facing her but she could tell he was reading something.

**NOELLE:** I…I have your c-coffee here, sir.

**BERDLY:** You took your time.

**NOELLE:** Sorry. I walked as fast as I could.

Noelle put his coffee down on his desk, making sure it was on a coaster. Berdly slowly swiveled round and put what he was reading down on the desk. It was a newspaper, folded to the page he was interested in. He grabbed the paper cup filled with coffee and took a sip… and straight away, he was disappointed.

**BERDLY:** Cold. You can't even do a simple task. (_Chucks the coffee on Noelle's skirt. She shrieks_) Look at that, doesn't even burn you.

**NOELLE:** WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

**BERDLY:** Shut up, it'll come off!

Noelle looks at Berdly with a horrified expression. Looking down at her coffee stained, soaked skirt and then back at Berdly. Her boss seems unfazed.

**NOELLE:** WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?

Berdly stands up, pushing away his thick leather chair and grabs Noelle, putting his hand over her mouth and pushing her against the wall.

**BERDLY:** SHUT UP! YOU WANT THE WHOLE OFFICE TO HEAR YOU!? (_Shakes her head and removes his hand. She looks at him in a frightened manner_) Now, sit down!

**NOELLE:** I…I should…r-report y-you…

**BERDLY:** And who's gonna believe a wimp like you? If you report me… I'll make your life a living hell.

**NOELLE: **(_Near to tears_) You already d-do…

**BERDLY:** SIT DOWN!

Noelle starts to shake but she eventually sits down… and Berdly pulls his chair back into position and sits down, facing the scared reindeer. He then picks up the paper he was reading and it at Noelle, which lands on her wet skirt. She looks at it confused while trying to hold back her tears.

**BERDLY:** Your whore car, made it in the papers. Go ahead, read it!

Noelle saw the article… it was only a small column with the headline "Proud Owner Vandalized Car". Noelle couldn't believe the headline… why would she vandalized her own car. She then proceeds to read the rest of the small article. It wasn't much… the news wasn't that important, except for the ending… "... - Making Berdly Business look like a laughing stock" Noelle had a lump in her throat.

**BERDLY:** "Making Berdly Business look like a laughing stock". Are you happy now?

**NOELLE:** But…but its n-not my fault…

**BERDLY: **It's nobody's fault, is it? You stupid girl…

**NOELLE: **(_Crying_) I'm sorry…

**BERDLY:** You're sorry, hmm? (_Nods his head in a unflattering notion_) Have you got plans today?

**NOELLE:** I… -

**BERDLY:** I sure hope, no actually, I pray to God you have plans for today… because if you do… you're going to cancel them. You're gonna cancel your plans!

**NOELLE: **Wha…?

**BERDLY:** Do you have plans for today?

**NOELLE:** Uh…I…

**BERDLY:** Cancel them! Because you're staying here all night and finish my paper work!

**NOELLE:** N-No…I-

**BERDLY:** And I won't take no for an answer!

Noelle started to shake… she could feel the anger boiling inside her but at the same time, tried to control it...even though she had every right to burst, she couldn't lose this job… but at the same time, she thought that there must be something better than this. What fret could Berdly do if she wasn't an employer there? Noelle quickly stood up.

**NOELLE: **I DON'T NEED THIS! YOU… YOU TREAT ME LIKE SHIT!

**BERDLY:** SIT DOWN!

**NOELLE:** NO! I DON'T NEED THIS JOB! YOU'RE HORRIBLE. EVEN AT SCHOOL, YOU BULLIED ME! WELL, NOT ANY MORE! FUCK YOU!

Noelle stood up and was about to leave, hand on the door handle but…

**BERDLY: **How's your dad? (_Noelle had just grabbed the door handle at this point_) I hear he's not well. (_Noelle turned her head and looked at Berdly_) It'd be a shame if something happened to him. (_Noelle turned around at this point_) Yeah, that's right… if you leave this office, something bad may happen to your father. I know he hates me… but he can't do much confide to a bed now, can he? (_Noelle squeezed the door handle_) You WILL work tonight… and any other answer will be rejected.

**NOELLE:** You…y-you can't do that…

**BERDLY: **Oh, I can. And I will.

**NOELLE:** Why c-can't you j-just let me go…?

**BERDLY:** (_Chuckles_) Because you're just too much fun.

Noelle had no response… it seemed like Berdly was proper serious about harming her father… it was a shame that her father got involved in the conversation. For now it felt better not to mention her father as much as possible…

**NOELLE:** Okay… I'll work tonight…

**BERDLY:** Good. I knew you would. Now get out of my office!

Noelle didn't need to be told twice to leave the room… she almost ran out, as any excuse would've prompted her to leave anyway… the whole office looked at her… it was obvious that the windows were thin and that everyone could hear what was going on… but as soon as Noelle left Berdly's office, all the employees carried on what they were doing...and for Noelle, it just felt like a long walk back to her cubicle.

It only just occurred to Noelle… that she'd have to cancel her plans with Susie, for good. Noelle started to cry…

…

Roughly nearly nine hours later.

Everyone was going home and it was hard for Noelle to ignore. She was obviously jealous. Noelle stared at her computer… the account figures in front of her… thethe work wasn't really the problem… it was missing out on a date with Susie.

Berdly then appeared and put a huge pile of paperwork on the desk. The pile almost fell on top of Noelle, if it weren't for her boss putting his hand on top of the pile… he patted and smiled at Noelle. She didn't return one back.

**BERDLY: **We need all these documents typed on the computer. I want all this done by the time I come in tomorrow. So, get cracking.

With that, Berdly left… picking up his brief case and walked out the room.

Noelle was all alone. The whole office was empty from any interaction from people. The only noises were from the computers, humming away. Noelle looked at the pile and started crying.

Just then, her phone went off, vibrating in her bag. Straight away, she knew it was from Susie. Noelle didn't have the courage to cancel on Susie. She rummaged through her bag and grabbed her phone. Noelle was right, it was from Susie.

_"I'm outside xxxx" _

Noelle looked at her phone sadly. She sighed and typed back.

_"I'm so, so sorry. But I've got to cancel. My boss has made me stay late. I'm stuck here. I've got to finish all this paperwork by the morning. It sucks. I hate my life. I want to be with you…" _

Sent.

Noelle didn't want to continue the message. It was bad enough that Noelle had to cancel. Very quickly, Susie replied back.

_"Oh. OK"_

Noelle's heart broke from that message… it wasn't the reply Noelle was expecting. It was straight forward and very disappointing… through those short words, it seemed Susie was upset and maybe gave up on the relationship. Noelle had tears welling up in her eyes… she wasn't sure how to reply back… but then a message was received from Susie.

_"Want some company? x"_

Noelle smiled, she didn't think that Susie could join her, what harm could it do. Plus, it'd be nice to have some company, especially from someone she loved. Noelle replied back.

_"I'd love that xxxx" _

Sent.

Noelle's heart started to flutter again, but this time for something good. She quickly wiped her tears to make herself look decent. Within minutes, Susie came through the door… and Noelle stood up. Susie was wearing her usual jeans, white shirt and purple top. Noelle just saw beauty. Susie smiled as she saw Noelle and walked over to her, hands in her pockets.

**SUSIE:** Well, it's not the most romantic place in the world…but we can make it fun. I'll even help you with the paperwor-Mmff…?

Susie didn't get to finish her sentence, as Noelle threw herself onto the purple lizard and locked lips. Susie was taken back, surprised by this little shy reindeer's action. But Susie opened her mouth and they both embraced into a hug, holding each other… as their tongues gently wrestled each other's, tilting their heads for better access. Noelle stopped and looked down, blushing.

**NOELLE:** S-Sorry…I…I…

**SUSIE:** Don't be. That was nice…

**NOELLE:** It's just…I...I had a bad day and I…I n-need you…

Susie gently lifted Noelle's chin, so they faced each other and stared into each other's eyes.

**SUSUE: **I want you too…

Noelle felt swooned… as Susie gently kissed Noelle again… and slowly moved her hands up Noelle's skirt… the blushing reindeer moaned and bit her lip… as Susie' s fingers caressed her wet pussy through her panties. Noelle leaned back on the desk, still kissing as Susie fingers gently gave Noelle some ecstasy of love.

The 24/7 security camera's picked up their little fun. The little red light blinking.

…

**NOTES: End of chapter. Next chapter will be up soon. **


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTES: Warning this chapter will contain strong language.**

**Chapter 6**

It was in the early hours of the morning…and even after all that love making, that seemed like a heavily eternity, Noelle managed to get her work down. Noelle was sitting with her shirt unbuttoned and wearing her panties, which were extremely wet but Noelle was used to it by now…while tapping away at the computer. Susie was sitting on the desk, watching the now-confident reindeer tackle her work. Susie was just putting her purple top back on. Susie was impressed how quickly Noelle was typing, it would explain why this little shy reindeer was good a fingering.

**NOELLE:** Just…one more number annnnnd…(_Presses the last button_)…Done! Phew.

**SUSIE:** Phew indeed.

**NOELLE:** (_Sighs and sits back at the chair_) Ah. Can't believe I got it all done.

**SUSIE:** Well, I hope I helped.

**NOELLE:** You did actually. Y-You helped me relaxed.

**SUSIE:** (_Leans forward_) I think you did more than relax. You let yourself go…

Noelle blushes as she accepts Susie's lips connecting to hers, as they gently massages' each other's tongues. Noelle licked her lips after the kiss, catching Susie's silvia.

**NOELLE:** Thank you for staying with me.

**SUSIE:** You're most welcome. Thank you for making me cum. Not a lot can say that…

Noelle wasn't sure how to react to that comment, but mostly she took it as a compliment. Noelle blushed even more thinking back to the fun they had during the night, when Susie made her squirt a few times and having an orgasm lasting for ages…she didn't think it was possible. Susie was clearly experienced in that field but Noelle learnt a few tricks herself, which clearly satisfied the purple lizard.

Noelle looked at the time and gasped, it was 6.45am…and most people start coming in between 7 and 7.30am. Noelle grabbed her skirt and quickly put it on. As she was dressing before anyone would turn up…she noticed some misty substance on her desk, Noelle was bright red, knowing that was her squirt juice over the desk after Susie licked her with her huge long tongue. Luckily Noelle was prepared and had some furniture polish in one of her draws. She sprayed the polish on the desk and a cloth and started to clean the top.

**SUSIE:** Yeah, you had a lot of fluid in you.

**NOELLE:** Y-Yeah…sorry about that…

**SUSIE:** Why are you sorry, didn't it feel good squirting?

**NOELLE:** (_Still blushing_) Oh, Susie, it was…(_Getting hot flushes_)…it was amazing~

**SUSIE:** Haha, that's good then.

**NOELLE:** Um. Did I…did I do good…b-back to you…?

**SUSIE:** Of course you did, you little naughty reindeer. Like I said, it's been a while since someone made me cum like that.

Noelle giggled…and each time Susie said the word "cum" it was making her wet even more in her panties. Noelle was hoping that after this night shift, she could go home and shower. Just then, the door opened to the first of the employee's…Noelle turned around to see who it was and was scarred and disappointed that it was Berdly.

**NOELLE:** Oh shit. Not him…not now…

**SUSIE:** Who's that?

**NOELLE:** My boss…

**SUSIE:** That little shrimp? Huh. (_Gets a good look at him as she gets closer_) He looks familiar…

Noelle was about to answer that but Berdly stepped into her cubicle stopping her from saying anything else. Susie sat at the desk with her arms folded.

**BERDLY:** Who's this?

**NOELLE:** Oh. Uh…T-This is-

**SUSIE:** Susie. I'm Noelle's girlfriend.

_Oh no, why'd you say that?_

**BERDLY:** Girlfriend, huh? Well, I hope you didn't distracted her too much. She had a lot of work to do.

**SUSIE:** Even if I did, it was none of your business!

**BERDLY:** (_Smiles_) We'll see about that! (_To Noelle_) Did you do the paperwork like I asked you?

**NOELLE:** Yes, sir…

**BERDLY:** Good. Now I want you to ask your friend to leave and I want you in my office in 5 minutes!

**NOELLE:** Oh…b-but…sir, I need to get changed…

**BERDLY:** (_Smiles slyly_) Oh, don't you worry. This won't take long.

Berdly smile fades as he looks at Susie, indicating her to leave, as he walks to his office. Once his door closes, Noelle took a breather.

**SUSIE:** I swear to God, he looks familiar…

**NOELLE:** Oh no. Oh God…what does he want with me now…?

**SUSIE:** Take deep breaths. (_Noelle does_)…and relax, I'm sure it'll be fine.

**NOELLE:** It's never fine with him. He's a bully!

**SUSIE:** Hey, listen. I was going to surprise you yesterday but since you were stuck here, it didn't seem necessary…but what I'll do, is go back for it and bring it to you here. I'll pick you up in about twenty minutes. And don't worry about him…he looks like a right little weed. Just give him a slap! I won't be long.

**NOELLE:** Oh, please, don't be long. I hate being in the same room as him.

**SUSIE:** I promise I won't be long. (_Looks at her watch_) Literally twenty minutes and I'll be back, okay. I'll pick you up. Get his silly little meeting done…if he does anything, let me know. I'm coming back for you.

**NOELLE:** Okay.

Susie kisses Noelle on the lips, it was a quick kiss but a kiss that gave Noelle a bit of confidence. Susie waved to her lover and left the room. Noelle was still by herself even if her cruel mean bastard of a manager was in the next room…no one else had turned up yet. The reindeer did wonder what Susie had got her and then Noelle decided to quickly wipe her panties with some tissue…it didn't make an improvement and instead gave herself a quick spray from the musky love smell. She sorted her hair and buttoned up the top two shirt buttons. Noelle was a little embarrassed that her boss might have seen her cleavage…but luckily Susie was there to probably stop him from causing a scene. Oh, how she wished Susie could still be here right now. Noelle quickly combed her and decided to let it drop…and then took a deep breath and proceed to walk towards Berdly's office.

…

Berdly was sitting at his computer, pretty much focus on what he was looking at. Even the soft, tap knocking on his door didn't make him look away from the computer. He then tapped a button on his slick laptop and acknowledge the knock.

**BERDLY:** Come in.

Noelle sheepishly stepped in the room.

**NOELLE:** You wanted to see me, sir?

**BERDLY:** Oh yes, I damn well do! Sit down!

Noelle hated the tone of Berdly's voice. It was the tone of anger along with confidence, with a hint of disappointment in it. Noelle slowly sat down in the chair facing Berdly…the only thing separating them was the large mahogany dark wooden desk. Noelle wasn't sure what Berdly wanted…she did all the work he had asked her to do…or maybe it was to do if Susie as an unauthorised person in the building.

**BERDLY** So…(_Presses his hands together, as if he were praying_) That was your girlfriend, was it?

After the night Noelle had with Susie, it did seem legit now. Noelle blushed but wasn't sure whether to smile.

**NOELLE:** Yes, sir…

**BERDLY:** A lesbian, are you?

**NOELLE:** (_Frowns slightly_) Yes…but that is none of your business…

**BERDLY:** (_Gritted teeth_) It soon will be my business!

**NOELLE:** She was just…

**BERDLY:** Just what, Noelle?

**NOELLE:** S-She was…j-just…h-helping me with my…p-paper work…

**BERDLY:** Oh, was she now…?

**NOELLE:** Y-Yes…

**BERDLY:** (_Hint of sarcasm_) Hmm. I bet she helped you. (_Leans forward and points at Noelle_) She is not to step foot in this office AGAIN! Do I make myself clear?

**NOELLE:** Yes, sir…but she wasn't causing any-

**BERDLY:** I DON'T CARE! (_Calms down_) She is an unauthorized person who doesn't here…if she ever, EVER steps foot in my building again, I will call the police. Now, do you understand?

**NOELLE:** Sir, I-

**BERDLY:** DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND?

**NOELLE:**…Yes, s-sir…

**BERDLY:** God, you really are thick sometimes, aren't ya? I've said it before and I'll say it again…I swear you're deaf!

**NOELLE:** THAT'S IT! (_Stand up_) I DON'T NEED TO TAKE THIS SHIT FROM YOU! I'M SICK OFF IT! I'VE NEVER KNOWN ANYONE TO BE SO FUCKING RUDE! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO, YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THE THINGS YOU'VE DONE TO ME…SO FUCK YOU! AND FUCK THIS JOB, I DON'T NEED FUCKING NEED IT!

**BERDLY:** Now, Noelle…remember what I said I'll do to your father…

**NOELLE:** You do anything to my father…and I'll burn this building to the ground…I swear I will!

Berdly was quite impressed with Noelle's confident outburst…but the cheeky mean bastard blue bird still had one trick up his sleeve.

**BERDLY:** (_Smiles_) Do you want to know what I've been watching…?

**NOELLE:** I'm not interested with your…mind games! Fuck you!

Noelle was about to leave…but then she heard a noise, coming from Berdly's laptop.

_Oooohhh, Susie~ Oh my God~ Ah…_

Noelle eyes opened wide in horror…she could hear her own voice through Berdly's laptop, he turns it around for her to see.

_Oooooohhh, Susie~ I'm gonna…Uh…ah, ah, mmmmm I'm gonna AH AH! I'M GONNA CUM~ UH, AAAAHHHHH!_

_*Muffled sound coming from Susie*_

_*Mild slurping sound*_

_*Noelle panting as Susie keeping on licking*_

_**NOELLE:**__ Oooh. Oh my God, Susie~ That was…mmm, ah, that was amazing~_

By then, Berdly turned the laptop around and paused the video. He just stared at her shocked face, as she was white as a sheet. Berdly chuckle.

**BERDLY:** Was you too stupid to know that we have security cameras around this place…like a normal working office would? And was you too stupid to know that this camera can pick up sounds? And was you too stupid to know…that any camera active in my building…is linked to my laptop, no matter where I go? (_Noelle gasped_) Oh, yes. I watched it. I watched it till the end.

**NOELLE:** N-No…

**BERDLY:** It'd be such a shame if this was sent to your mother…and I can only assume that your mother doesn't know you're gay. Oh sure, I bet your father does but…imagine if this went out to the public, especially with the new elections coming up. What a scandal it'll be…?!

**NOELLE:** Huh? B-Being gay isn't an s-scandal…

**BERDLY:** It'll take the limelight off your mother though, wouldn't it? It may explain why she hardly see's you. You could say, she's…ashamed of you. Ashamed of you being gay…no one likes a homophobic mayor.

**NOELLE:** But…s-she isn't…!

**BERDLY:** But that's what the media will print! That's what the front of the headlines will say! Do you want this going out in public…ripping the shreds of your mothers reputation?

**NOELLE:** (_Starts crying_) What do you want…?

**BERDLY:** What do I want…? That's easy.

Berdly stands up and walks around the desk. He keeps his eyes on Noelle and then locks the door to his office. No one could get in. More importantly…no one else was about. Berdly leaned against the door, Noelle was starting to shake…she was getting frightened in this situation. Berdly then walks around back to the front of his desk…and pulls out a USB memory stick from his laptop.

**BERDLY:** I will delete this video. If you can do one simple task for me.

**NOELLE:** (_Not liking where this was going_) W-Wh-What…?

**BERDLY:** You suck my cock!

Noelle couldn't believe what she was hearing…and yet for some reason, she knew that this dirty pervert would try and ask for something like this. Still, this was happening…and Noelle was trapped, but the lock was easy to unlock…just a quick turn to the right.

**NOELLE:** (_Scared and yet angry_) No! N-No! Not a f-fucking chance! Not w-with y-you! You dirty, d-dirty bastard bird!

**BERDLY:** Oh, Noelle. Noelle, Noelle, Noelle…that is an answer that I cannot accept…

Without warning, Berdly climbed over his desk and jumped on top of Noelle, knocking and pushing her to the hard carpet floor. Noelle was taken back by surprise and her only reaction was to scream...she tried to push Berdly off but her weak hands more no match for his and then her screams were muffled by his hand covering her mouth. Berdly just smiled evilly, watching the poor reindeer start to cry.

…

**End of chapter.**

**NOTES: Two more chapters left. Next one should be up by the end of next week.**


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTES: WARNING! This chapter will contain a scene of rape, very strong language and graphic violence. I'd advise if you do not like this sort of thing, then don't read on. YOU TRULY HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Chapter 7

Berdly stands up and walks around the desk. He keeps his eyes on Noelle and then locks the door to his office. No one could get in. More importantly…no one else was about. Berdly leaned against the door, Noelle was starting to shake…she was getting frightened in this situation. Berdly then walks around back to the front of his desk…and pulls out a USB memory stick from his laptop.

**BERDLY:** I will delete this video. If you can do one simple task for me.

**NOELLE:** (_Not liking where this was going_) W-Wh-What…?

**BERDLY:** You suck my cock!

Noelle couldn't believe what she was hearing…and yet for some reason, she knew that this dirty pervert would try and ask for something like this. Still, this was happening…and Noelle was trapped, but the lock was easy to unlock…just a quick turn to the right.

**NOELLE:** (_Scared and yet angry_) No! N-No! Not a f-fucking chance! Not w-with y-you! You dirty, d-dirty bastard bird!

**BERDLY:** Oh, Noelle. Noelle, Noelle, Noelle…that is an answer that I cannot accept…

Without warning, Berdly climbed over his desk and jumped on top of Noelle, knocking and pushing her to the hard carpet floor. Noelle was taken back by surprise and her only reaction was to scream...she tried to push Berdly off but her weak hands more no match for his and then her screams were muffled by his hand covering her mouth. Berdly just smiled evilly, watching the poor reindeer start to cry.

Noelle tried her very best to use all of her strength to push this pervert off but it was no use. Berdly then slapped her across the face. Noelle yelped at the stinging pain, she whimpered before Berdly slapped her across the face again…making her weaker to the pain she was receiving. Tears were now streaming out of her eyes.

**BERDLY:** The longer you resist, the longer this will take!

Berdly once again, for the third time, slapped Noelle across the face…her brown face looking red with sore. Noelle stopped trying to resist but sobbed…it was pointless screaming out for help, since no one else was in the office. Berdly had other ideas now…he quickly put his hands up Noelle's skirt, tucking his hands so he could grab her panties. Noelle tried to lash out but Berdly's weight was too much. Berdly then ripped her panties off and threw them to one side. Noelle tried screaming again, begging for this blue bird pervert to stop…but he wasn't. Berdly still kept Noelle pinned down, while he undid his trouser fly…pulling the zipper down and his cock popped out, ready and erect. Noelle kept begging him to stop but the bastard wasn't listening. Berdly teased his cock over her pussy, touching the clit…and Noelle moaned but in the opposite way of pleasure…she hated it. Berdly sniggered as the tip of his cock was finding her hole…he slapped her again, before his raping dick went in her.

**BERDLY:** You are going to fucking enjoy this. I want you to smile when I enter you!

**NOELLE:** (_Crying_) N-No! Never…!

Berdly didn't like her response and slapped her again, the pain was all too much for her and made her even more weaker. Berdly then pushed his cock in with great force and Noelle yet out a blood-curdle like scream…the blue bird was inside her…and Noelle hated even inch of it, it was hurting her…the pain stinging up her body. Berdly pushed in as far as he could, so his balls were touching her pussy. Noelle felt like she was in hell. Berdly loved feeling the inside of her, even if was a little dry…

**BERDLY: **You're dry, eh? Don't worry, you little whore, I'll make you wet. Now…smile as I fuck you!

**NOELLE:** P-Please…no…s-stop…

Berdly started to thrust Noelle, as he watched her breasts move in unison, even with her top on…bouncing.

**BERDLY:** SMILE, WHORE!

_***SMASH. CRASH***_

**BERDLY:** What the…?

The once locked office door was ripped from his hinges by some force from the other side. The door crashed to the floor…as a purple figure, had charged into the door. Susie was standing in the door way…and was shock and horrified to what she was witnessing. Noelle was too far gone to realise what was going on…as Susie could see the blue bird had his cock inside Noelle. Susie started to rage, anger quickly tormented her body and went straight for Berdly…who had no chance of getting away. Susie punched him across the face…and he fell backwards, pulling out of Noelle, who yelped in discomfort.

**SUSIE:** YOU SON OF A BITCH!

Berdly tried to stand himself up but was holding his beak…as Susie's mighty punch cracked the top of it…and blood started to trickle out of his beak.

**BERDLY:** W-Wait…I…I can e-ex-explain-

Susie didn't give him that time of explaining anything, it was clear as day what he was trying to do to Noelle. Susie then picked up Berdly and slammed him on the table, knocking off his paper work and other stationary items. His cock was still erect…and Susie grabbed it.

**SUSIE:** (_Gritted teeth_) You won't be needing this anymore…

Berdly screamed as Susie's tight grip around his dick was too much…and then she produced her fangs…she leaned down and shoved Berdly's cock in her mouth and without a second thought…chomped on his cock…the fangs ripping through the erect muscle and bursting the veins, blood pumped out like a fountain…as Susie detached the cock away from Berdly, lifting her head up…Berdly screamed like a little girl in a high pitched voice, he tried to stop the flow of blood with his hands, trying to put pressure on his unbearable pain…but it was no use as the blood seeped through his feathery fingers…

Susie spat out the ripped cock, which landed on the floor in a pathetic limp…blood dripping out his tip and the torn flesh, making itself a small pool of blood around it. Susie then grabs Berdly's collar, trying to get his attention….she smiled her blood teeth at him.

**SUSIE:** You better find some ice for the dick…because it'd be no good to you in an hour! (_Looks at the blooded hole in his trousers_). You better find an ambulance…because you'll bleed to death. Which is what you fucking deserve, you rapist cunt!

Berdly tried to speak but he was in so much pain…his words were almost gibberish but eventually said a sentence…

**BERDLY:** (_Agony_) You…w-won't get away w-w-with this…I'll-

**SUSIE:** You'll do what?

Susie went back at him in a threatening manner…her serious face was showing that she could do more to him then just ripping his dick off.

**SUSIE:** Noelle quits this disgusting establishment! Dirty fucker!

Berdly rolls off the table…he couldn't bear to stand, his legs were too weak and trying to stand only hurt him more. He hit the floor with a thump…and tried to reach his ripped cock. Susie, who was towering over him just watched with smiling pity. Berdly stretched out his hand…but then Susie stamped on the cock, squashing with her big heavy boots…the cock bursts, like a water balloon, as flesh was ripped from the skin. Susie pressed her boot into the floor, smearing the now pink mushy cock…she lifted it up, leaving a blooded pink mess, with only a few lumps of flesh remaining.

**SUSIE:** Whoops!

**BERDLY:** No.! NO! YOU FUCKING…SON OF A B-BITCH!

Susie had enough of Berdly's scream…so she kicked him in the face hard, his head was at the right height…his face twisted by the impact and he was out cold. Susie took a deep breath and straight away went to Noelle's aid…Noelle was slowly passing out. Susie had a little tear in her eye…not believing that someone could do this to another person. Noelle's face was red, by the slapping…Susie then gently picked Noelle up with ease, tucking her arms to carry her comfortably. Susie began to walk out the office…until Noelle softly spoke.

**NOELLE:** The…t-tape…! (_Tries to point_) His…d-desk…! Laptop…

Susie wasn't sure why Noelle was interested in this certain tape or laptop…but Susie picked it up, even if it did have specks of blood on it. Even with Noelle's weight, she could still carry the laptop. The only thing on Susie's mind was to get Noelle out of there and quick. Noelle eventually passed out…

Susie decided to take the poor reindeer back to her place. Leaving Berdly rolling in pain…Susie wasn't even worried about the consequences of what she did…all she knew, that there was one less pervert to never do what he did…ever again.

…

**NOTES: End of chapter. One more chapter to go. This should be up by the next weekend, I hope. **


	8. Chapter 8 THE END

**NOTES: The last chapter. WARNING: This chapter will contain strong language, Violence and a sexual scene/themes. **

**Chapter 8**

Back at Noelle's.

While Susie was carrying Noelle out of the office building, the poor reindeer passed out through shock and exhaustion. Susie didn't hesitate to take Noelle back to her place…the purple lizard did think of bringing the reindeer back to hers but figured it'd probably be better if Noelle woke up in some familiar surroundings.

In no time at all, Susie arrived at Noelle's and helped herself in, grabbing some house keys out of Noelle's purse and opening the door. The house was quite small but Susie had to take a few guesses as to where the bedroom was…after a few wrong guesses, ending up in a bathroom at one point, she finally found Noelle's bedroom and settled her down. Susie only took of the reindeer's chequered jumper and almost ripped skirt off, just to make the reindeer that little bit comfortable.

There was no way, Susie was going to leave…since she had the day off anyway, there was no rush to leave to Susie decided to stay with Noelle until she woke up. Meanwhile, after finding the bathroom through a mistake, Susie put a nice cool wet flannel on the reindeer's head…Noelle moaned a little, seemingly like the wet flannel was a nice feeling. Noelle turned over but still had her eyes closed. Susie smiled…but the thought of seeing Noelle being raped like that brought anger through her veins…and Susie's action on Noelle's boss did seem justified. There would be no way that that perverted blue bird would do anything like that again…not with a dick anyway.

While Susie was asleep, she put the house keys back in Noelle's purse and rummaged through it and found the reindeer's phone. Susie thought it was best to call someone close, like a family member, to let them know what happened. Susie scrolled through the contacts and it was sad to see that Noelle didn't have many numbers…only a few. The purple lizard noticed Berdly's number…and remember seeing his name on his table plaque while biting his dick off.

**SUSIE:** I know that name…I know that face. I'm sure of it…

It didn't take long for Susie to delete the number from Noelle's phone, there was no need to have it…the blue bird had no reason to call her now and if he did, Susie would make sure she was on the other end. Just a few simple touches on the phones screen and the number was deleted from Noelle's phone…it only left with a few numbers…the main ones being "Mom" and "Daddy". Susie remembered that Noelle's mother was the major of the town…and that there was an election coming up. It's probably be a silly move to call Noelle's mother, something like this could go to the press and though it wouldn't be Noelle's fault…there was probably no need to worry her while she's going through her campaign, it'd definitely reach the news since the media and journalists were toxic. Still, the mother had the right to know but no wasn't the time.

Susie then looked up Noelle's father's number…she remember Noelle saying that her father was in hospital and though there wasn't much he could do, he was definitely the right person to call. Susie couldn't think of the right words to say…but maybe that didn't matter, just being honest with Noelle's father was the right way. Susie took a deep breath and pushed the call button. It started ringing…and in no time, the person at the other end answered it.

_**RUDY:**__ Hey, buttercup. How are you…?_

**SUSIE:** Uh, I'm…I'm sorry, Mr Holiday, this isn't Noelle…it's-

_**RUDY:**__ Wait…? Who are you? Where's my daughter?_

**SUSIE:** Mr Holiday, my name is Susie and-

_**RUDY:**__ Susie…? Wait…Noelle's old school friend, the one she fancied…?_

**SUSIE:** (_Blushes_) Um. Uh…yeah…

_**RUDY:**__ Oh well, pleasures all mine. But where is Noelle…?_

**SUSIE:** Um. Well, first off, I don't want you to panic. (_Quickly_) She's okay, at the moment but there was an incident at her work place.

_**RUDY:**__ That…doesn't sound good…_

**SUSIE:** It…wasn't. It was to do with her boss.

Susie perceived to explain the situation what happened with Noelle and her boss.

…

Roughly five hours later.

Hospital.

Berdly was lying in his bed in his bed…looking all groggy, he had quick emergency surgery to attach his penis back. Which he was lucky to be possible, since the severed, ripped of penis hadn't been in any ice but the paramedics were quick on the scene and put it in an ice box. The surgery went well but Berdly was badly beaten up…he was to embarrassed to explain what happened, he was to embarrassed to tell the truth…he was to scared of Susie to even mention her name from what happened and just simply said it was an industrial accident. Berdly knew that Susie had taken the video of her and Noelle making out in the office, which was on a USB stick…he fumed at that but, again, he was scared to tell the truth…and blackmailing was far gone from his mind. He didn't want anything to do with Noelle and Susie. That was that.

He lied there, staring at the ceiling…even with the TV on, which was attached to the wall, he wasn't interested. He just hoped his penis would work again…abet a few stinging sensations and burn pains when he wants to use the toilet.

There was a knock on the door. He found this strange, since the doctors and nurses at this hospital wouldn't knock, especially that he had his own private room. He looked straight at the door. No one entered. He sighed and ignored it and looked back at the ceiling…then the door knocked again. He rolled his eyes and winched a little as he tried to move.

**BERDLY:** It's open! (_Whispers to himself_) God damn it…

The door opened, excepting some intern or something with his food but his eyes lit up and his eyebrows raised as he was horrified to see who walked through the door. It was Rudy.

**RUDY:** (_Stern_) Good. You're awake. That's perfect…I'd be disappointed if you were asleep.

**BERDLY:** Oh…o-oh God…

Rudy stepped into the room and closed the door…locking it. He turned around and looked at Berdly with fire in his eyes. The older reindeer was attached to a drip on wheels.

**RUDY:** We need to have a little chat, you and I.

**BERDLY:** Oh shit!

Berdly turned to his side to try and find the nurse's bell, a button that would require him to come in the room if he wanted anything. He did…he wanted Rudy escorted out of the room. Berdly winced in pain once again, making him pause going after the button he needed to press. Rudy just chuckled and at a fast place, even with the drip attached to him, walked over to the bed. Berdly grabbed the device but Rudy snatched it out of his hand. Berdly started to shake…the pain in his dick the least of his worries now. Rudy just looked at the device.

**RUDY:** Yeah, you won't be needing this. (_Sets it over to a table, making it out of reach for Berdly_) I don't want anyone disturbing us while we have a little chat.

**BERDLY:** (_Almost stuttering_) A d-doctor will be i-in s-s-so-soon…

**RUDY:** Nope, they won't be. Wanna know why? (_Turns around_) Because I said I was an old friend of yours…and that we needed a bit of private time to catch up. At least until I leave…

**BERDLY:** You…y-you do anything to me…a-and…and I could you kicked out of this hospital. I…I know you're…s-stuck here…and…I…I can put a s-stop to t-that…

**RUDY:** Hmm. I'm not sure you're in the position to do anything.

**BERDLY:** Wha…whatever you've heard. Its lies…all lies.

**RUDY:** (_Shrugs_) I actually haven't accused you of anything yet.

**BERDLY:** Uh. I…I know why you're h-here…and what you've been told, its all-

**RUDY:** Lies! Yeah. Yeah, I get it.

Rudy then walks over to Berdly, who tries to coward under the bed sheets but could hardly move any more than he should. Rudy was standing above him, on the side of the bed. Rudy then quickly pulls off the bed sheet from Berdly's weak hands to reveal his cock stitched but covered in small blood soaked bandages…the blood probably coming from Berdly's quick movements.

**RUDY:** (_Winces mockingly_) Oooo. That's looks painful.

**BERDLY:** It fucking is!

**RUDY:** Good. I'm glad it hurts. This is the least you deserve.

**BERDLY:** I d-don't know what you know but-

**RUDY:** Oh, I know enough, trust me. A little birdy told me…

**BERDLY:** This…t-this purple crazy woman came smashing into m-my office and just…(_Looks down at his dick_)…and just…well, fucking look at it!

**RUDY:** Yes, yes, I can see that. Though there was only a half truth in your little lie, wasn't there?

**BERDLY:** What…?

**RUDY:** I mean, yes, a purple crazy woman smashed into your office and…bit your dick off. Oh yes, I believe that…but why did she do this, hmm?

**BERDLY:** I…I…d-don't know…

**RUDY:** Plus you're shaking…as if you know why I'm here…

**BERDLY:** (_Shouts_) NURSE!

**RUDY:** Anyway. Why did this crazy purple woman smash your door down and bite off your dick…it's a mystery. Could it be…that she was…helping someone…?

**BERDLY:** NURSE! FOR FUCK SAKE!

Rudy punches Berdly in the face…this stops him from screaming. He looks at Rudy with real fear.

**RUDY:** Where was I, after being interrupted…? Oh yes. Helping someone. Did this purple crazy woman help someone…someone in trouble, perhaps? Someone who was being attacked? Someone who was being raped…? Yes, did this crazy woman help someone being raped, like my daughter, for instance? (_Berdly whimpered_) My daughter being, Noelle? (_Berdly shaked his head_) You touched my daughter…you hurt her. Why are you still breathing after what you did?

**BERDLY:** P-Please…

**RUDY:** Are you begging…for mercy?

**BERDLY:** Y-Yes…

**RUDY:** Did you give my daughter mercy? Did she tell you to stop?

**BERDLY:** I…I-

**RUDY:** I bet she did…I bet she screamed for you to stop…but you didn't, did you? You…just carried on didn't you? Not giving a shit what my daughter was saying! You…fucking…raped her, you sick, sick bastard!

**BERDLY:** Oh please…d-don't kill me…

**RUDY:** Kill you…? KILL YOU? Oh, I bet you'd love that, wouldn't you? Get the easy way out! Oh no…no, no, no…I won't allow that. Instead…I'm going to make sure you suffer for the rest of your life! (_Berdly whimpers again as Rudy leans forward and whispers_) If I had it my own way…I'd chuck you out that window, breaking every bone in your body who you'd be nothing but a paralyzed prick! (_Leans away_) Nope…instead, I'm gonna do this.

Rudy, without hesitation, grabs Berdly's stitched dick and twists it, ripping the stitching off…the blood flowed out like a burst pipe. Berdly screamed the house down, his voice becoming high pitched…as Rudy twists it even more, ripping more of the stitching and letting the ripped cock flop, still only attached by a few stitching. Rudy had to be quick, as he went to the basin and washed his hands, getting ripped of the drenched blood off his hands…the scream was extremely loud and the old reindeer knew that someone would come in. His hands were clean and quickly dried them off. Just then a door opened…a nurse enters and gasps at the bleeding sight.

**RUDY:** Silly bastard moved too much…and look what happened.

**NURSE:** Oh my God!

The nurse ran out calling for more nurses and doctors. Rudy smiled back at Berdly…who was slowly passing out from the pain.

**RUDY:** That pain will live with you forever…and I'll fucking make sure of it. Don't you dare come near my daughter, ever again! You sick piece of shit!

And with that Rudy left to back to his own room…as a few more nurses come in to aid the screaming Berdly.

…

Meanwhile.

Back at Noelle's house.

Susie was sat in a chair, next to Noelle's bed…the purple lizard's eyes were getting rather heavy and tried to keep them open…but something brought to her attention: Noelle started to turn and stir…eventually the reindeer lied on her back and opened her eyes to a perfect cat nap, or that's how it felt but then the memory of Berdly brought her back to reality…Noelle shot up.

**NOELLE:** NOOOO! GET OFF ME!

Susie jumped out of her chair and dived to Noelle's aid, grabbing her gently by the shoulders and talking to her.

**SUSIE:** Noelle, it's me! It's me! (_Noelle didn't respond. Tears were filling up in her eyes_) NOELLE! (_The reindeer turned her head to Susie_) It's okay, it's okay…it's over! I'm here.

**NOELLE:** Uh…are you…r-real…?

**SUSIE: **What? Yes, of course I am, Noelle. I'm real, I'm right here! You're safe now!

**NOELLE:** Oh, Susie!

And just like that, Noelle jumped out of bed and into Susie's arms, giving the big purple lizard a loving, embracing hug. Susie was taken back but quickly returned the favour, by hugging her back to. Noelle was extremely happy to be in her lovers arms…if a little confused.

**NOELLE:** Where…a-am I?

**SUSIE:** You're home. Your home, your bedroom…

**NOELLE:** How did I get here…?

**SUSIE:** I…I took you out of that hellhole and drove you back here. I figured it'd be better if you recovered in the safety of your own home.

**NOELLE:** (_Breaks the embrace and smiles at Susie_) You…b-brought me back home…?

**SUSIE:** Yes, Noelle…

Noelle then started to break down…her eyes were quickly flooded by tears and Susie let her, it was best to cry in situations like this, especially what Noelle went through.

**NOELLE:** Oh, Susie…it was…it w-was horrible. My boss…my b-boss he…

**SUSIE:** I know. (_Hugs Noelle again_) I know what he did.

**NOELLE:** I can never go back there! I never want to go back!

**SUSIE:** You won't have to anymore!

**NOELLE:** That…t-that son of a bitch…he…h-he hurt me…and he…

**SUSIE:** I know, Noelle. I saw it. I saved you.

**NOELLE:** The fucking bastard…

**SUSIE:** Hmph. Well, that bastard won't be going near you ever again. Nor will you work back there again…

**NOELLE:** Wait…what did you do…?

**SUSIE:** I…had to stop him…

**NOELLE:** Stop him? How…?

**SUSIE:** You don't wanna know…

**NOELLE:** Did you kill him?

**SUSIE:** No. But I wish I did…what he did to you was disgusting and…horrific. No bastard should live after that. But…I didn't kill him.

**NOELLE:** So, what did you do…?

**SUSIE:** Are you sure you want to know?

**NOELLE:** Yes. I hope that…that…horrible bird got what came to him!

**SUSIE:** Okay. But brace yourself. I…uh…(_Rubs the back of her head_) I ripped his dick off!

**NOELLE:** Wha…? What…?

**SUSIE:** Well, actually I bit his dick off. Chomped on his small rapey dick and spat it out. Then I hurt him a bit more and took you out of there…bringing you back here.

**NOELLE:** The tape…? The USB…did you-

**SUSIE:** (_Pulls it out of her pocket_) Right here.

**NOELLE:** Oh, thank God…

**SUSIE:** What's on it?

Noelle looks at Susie and blushes…but why would she be embarrassed, they already went past the point of no return…and it was amazing.

**NOELLE:** It was…uh…it was us.

**SUSIE:** Us? What, when we were…?

**NOELLE:** Yes.

**SUSIE:** Cool.

**NOELLE:** I can assure you it wasn't cool what my boss was gonna use it for. He was going to use it to blackmail me…and show it to my mom. If I didn't…i-if I didn't…(_Trails off_)

**SUSIE:** Well…you don't need to worry about that prick anymore! He'll do nothing to you now…not while I'm around.

**NOELLE:** Thank you.

**SUSIE:** Wanna…uh…watch it…?

**NOELLE:** What?

**SUSIE:** You know, wanna watch it?

**NOELLE:** I…I don't think…

**SUSIE:** No, you're right. Shit! That's…stupid of me. What was I thinking…after what you've been through…

**NOELLE:** I'm…better, now that you're here. (_Sits on Susie's lap_) I feel safe.

Noelle then kisses Susie…who accepts the offer as their tongues swap each other's saliva. The kiss became very passionate, as they tilt each other's heads to get more access of their mouths. Noelle started panting…

**NOELLE:** We'll watch it from my laptop…

**SUSIE:** Wow. What happened to Ms Shy, eh?

**NOELLE:** I feel…normal with you~ I wanna watch you lick me~

**SUSIE:** How about we do the real thing and watch~

**NOELLE:** Ooooh God…I want that tongue inside me~

**SUSIE:** Nice.

Noelle blushed even more when she could feel her entrance bloom and her panties started to get wet.

**NOELLE:** Mmm. I'm already wet~

**SUSIE:** Let me clean that up for you~

**NOELLE:** (_Sexy whisper_) Oh God, yes~

Noelle took off her panties off slowly and Susie was impressed how wet the reindeer was…Noelle chucked her panties to one side, as Susie laid the cute reindeer on the bed, rubbing Noelle's clit with her fingers. Noelle moaned with pleasure…teasing the pussy more, before her tongue licked away the flowing juices. Noelle moaned, biting her lip, as she unbuttoned her shirt, while Susie stuck her tongue in as far as she could…making Noelle pussy flood even more, dripping out of her…Noelle was quickly in heaven…

Moments had passed.

The video was playing on Noelle's laptop on the bedside desk…the moaning from the video echoed the room…as it encourage the two lovers to re-enact what they did before. After fingering and licking each other's pussys…they scissored each other, pussies joined as one…and they both dripped, damping the bed sheets.

**NOELLE:** Oh…Susie~ Uh…ah, I'm gonna cum~

**SUSIE:** I'm gonna soak you, my beautiful deer~

**NOELLE:** Mmmm~ Oh God~ AH~

They were both extremely close to climax.

**SUSIE:** Oooooh fuck!

**NOELLE:** Oh…OH! Susie! I'm…AH, I'm gonna…AH CUM! AAAAAAAAAAHHH!

**SUSIE:** Oh GOD, FUCK YES! AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

As if in unison, they both squirted. Pussy juices shot like a water pistol, all over each other, soaking each other with cum and love. Both were in a world of pure pleasure and ecstasy! They both panted…body sweat dripping down them and their pussy's squirting more of their love.

They then cuddled. Susie lying on the bed with small, being a bit smaller, resting her head on Susie's naked chest. Susie was gently stroking the cute reindeer's hair. They were still panting.

**NOELLE:** Oh my God~ That was amazing~

**SUSIE:** Yes…it was…

**NOELLE:** I love you so much~

**SUSIE:** I love you too~

Noelle just laid her head down for a bit, listening to Susie's quick beating heart. While they were both getting their breath back, as their bodies started to spasm, still dripping their cum out.

**NOELLE:** Oh no…I've just realized!

**SUSIE:** What?

**NOELLE:** I haven't got a job! Oh no. How am I pay for this house? I can't ask mommy or daddy for help, not when they're both…incapacitated. For their own reasons…

Susie didn't think of this…and yes Noelle was in a bit of a dilemma, until Susie thought of something quick that would work for them both.

**SUSIE:** I've got an idea. Why don't you with me?

**NOELLE:** At your place?

**SUSIE:** Yeah, sure, why not?

**NOELLE:** I…I don't know anything about…f-fixing cars or…car parts…

**SUSIE:** No, I wouldn't expect you to do that…but…you're good with numbers, right?

**NOELLE:** Well…yeah, I guess I am…

**SUSIE:** Then that's settled. You can be our accountant.

**NOELLE:** An accountant?

**SUSIE:** Yeah. We need someone looking after our finances and making sure we have funds and whatnot. You can work in the office and next door you'll see me fixing the cars.

**NOELLE:** Oh wow. But…w-what about your manager?

**SUSIE:** What, him? Pppft…don't worry about him, in fact I bet he'd jump on the chance you doing the money side of things.

**NOELLE:** You'll…get me a job there? You'll…d-do that for me…?

**SUSIE:** Of course, I would. I love you.

**NOELLE:** Oh Susie, I love you too~ You have no idea how happy I am right now.

**SUSIE:** And at least we'll be together~

**NOELLE:** I'd love that.

Noelle snugged up to Susie, even more…closing her eyes with a smile on her. Susie chuckled and clicked her fingers.

**SUSIE:** Oh, I forgot to mention one thing.

**NOELLE:** (_Half asleep_) Hmm…?

SUSIE: The car I bought you home in. It was your car. I fixed it for you. That was the surprise I was going to give you, when picking you up.

**NOELLE:** (_Sleepish_) Mmmm. Thank you~

After that, Noelle dozed off…with a happy smile across her face…relaxing on Susie's naked body. Susie sighed and smiled back at the sleepy reindeer, stroking her hair and gently stroking the reindeer's cheek.

**SUSIE:** I'll show you later.

With that, Susie gives Noelle a peck of the cheek, which stirs Noelle comfortably. Susie was happy to be with Noelle…and the same could be said to Noelle about Susie.

The future for the two lovers was extremely bright…and so it should be.

…

**THE END.**

**Thank you for reading this. I'm so sorry it's short but I didn't want it to go further than it already has…but I hope you liked reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I do get it that this won't be everyone's cup of tea but…that's just the way it is.**

**Thank you once again.**

**And please, stay safe. We need each other more than ever now.**

**PizzaCatDavid.**


End file.
